The VA New Jersey Health Care System (VANJHCS) is requesting the funds to purchase an all- in-one animal habitat that allows for measurements of behavior, metabolism, and physiology. The TSE PhenoMaster provides these capabilities. The PhenoMaster is a system that provides multiple measures without removing the rodent from the homecage. The PhenoMaster system requested has the capabilities of measuring general homecage activity, running wheel activity, body weight, feeding, and drinking, and, through an attached Stellar telemetry system, ECG, EEG, and core body temperature will be assessable for measurement. The PhenoMaster also has the capability of controlling access to food and fluids, as well as adjusting the tension on the running wheel. The VANJHCS has no such all-in-one system and would house this system within its Veterinary Medical Unit (VMU). We have identified four VA-funded major users of the PhenoMaster system. Three of these users conduct longitudinal studies with behavioral measures. This system would allow for some of those behaviors to be assessed without removing the animals from the homecage. The Stellar telemetry system would provide a whole new level of analysis of cardiac activity and brain activity both within the homecage and even when the animals are removed for specialized behavioral testing. In all, this system would provide the users more refined measures and additional measures that expand beyond the homecage system.